


I Love the Way Your Body Moves, Towards Me From Across the Room

by Mashikkara



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuz i suck at writing dialouges, F/M, No Dialogue, This Is STUPID, i don't know how to explain this., sorry if this sucks, there is literally nobody else, this is just me extrapolating my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashikkara/pseuds/Mashikkara
Summary: The first time it happened, it was an accident. Amy wasn’t used to the space and Jake already used ṭo the empty space. So when he accidentally kicked her shining, pressed pantsuits, there were apologies all around, one laced with jitters about first impressions and the other with awkwardness around something new.





	I Love the Way Your Body Moves, Towards Me From Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> title from Adele's I Miss You.  
Also major shoutout to @meepmorpperaltiago for encouraging me to post this.

The first time it happened, it was an accident. Amy wasn’t used to the space and Jake already used ṭo the empty space. So when he accidentally kicked her shining, pressed pantsuits, there were apologies all around, one laced with jitters about first impressions and the other with awkwardness around something new.

As it went on (Jake’s restless legs would encroach Amy’s leg space and Amy’s incessant need to sit into the desk wasn't doing either any favours, too), the apologetic smiles kept going down and huffs, puffs and eye rolls proportionally increased. Of course, one’s (Amy’s) reaction only spurred the other (Jake) on. But Amy also grew up with seven brothers and knew exactly how to handle this man child. Even though his long legs gave him an advantage, Amy made sure her shoes were, well, pretty solid.

But as they grew, it stopped being just about fights. There were fights galore, but it became familiar, comforting. From deskmates to partners, they both found a kind of anchor in each other. On the days when Amy would become so lost in her own head, creating monsters that don’t exist, locking herself out, Jake would be there. He would be there with a slight nudge and a quirked eyebrow or a small smile tell her it’s okay. It’s okay to make a mistake, to have a typo, to not close a case. Amy was also there. When the darkness blew out his happiness, when he was too late, the victims too young, the sadness too familiar, she’d be right there too. Her right foot pressed to his, assuring him he’s not alone.

Over the years, as their partnership grew, their friendship grew, their _something_ grew, they would find a thousand different ways to communicate. There’d be looks that could accuse, smiles that tease, touches that soothe, but it was the legs, impossibly close, constantly brushing, always hidden, that was truly _theirs_ (of course, if both made a little effort, lean back a little, tuck in a bit, it wouldn't happen, but whether or not it occurs to them, both never do it).

After a ballroom dancing competition (where their legs met, brushed and much to Jake’s chagrin was constantly stamped on) and an unexpected parking lot confession, for six months, Amy was knocked off her axis. And while she missed everything, she probably missed this the most. And when he came back (after another confession), she kept to herself, held back, not knowing the new boundaries between them. But a single mother and a missing kid hit him, very hard and her right foot was pressed against his and it was like nothing had changed.

But of course, it had. There was Teddy, Sophia, a disastrous double date, awkward feelings and undercover missions, all leading to a spectacular, spell-binding, axis-shifting kiss. And in a real date this time, when their legs touched under their table, it was goddamn electric. It was awkward in the beginning, both don’t deal well with changes, but after four drinks and a summer night walk later, she was pressed against his door. And this time when their lips met, hands touched and legs pressed, there were goosebumps all over her like she was a map unlocked, and Jake was determined to explore. And as she was being lulled to sleep that night, excited and exhausted, legs tangled, Amy could feel something had fundamentally shifted. But it was getting colder and forever was distant (_light and breezy_, her head kept chanting), and it’s like legs have finally found their place, so she pushed it all away and slept.


End file.
